


I Don't Suck Dick

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, College Guys, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Power Outage, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m being dead serious man,I don’t suck dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Suck Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this a lot after watching a bunch of gay porn.Yes I openly admitted that.I was inspired.

“I’m being dead serious man,I don’t suck dick.”

It was hot as hell and the power had went off in the building due to the bad thunderstorm that was currently going,putting everyone in the dark. Shika shook his head in disgust as Deshawn snickered,tipsy-drunk off the six-pack of beer that was luckily salvageable.

“You must’ve sucked some in one point of your life.”He said,voice tipsy and Shika rolled his eyes,“Have you?”

“No.”Deshawn replied,taking a large swallow of his beer.

“Well then why are you asking me?”Shika replied,taking a sip of his beer as lightning flashed through the blinds,lighting the room for a moment or two before dissipating.

“Because – Well because…I’m – bored and…Well shit I’m bored,does that answer your q-question?”Deshawn slurred,voice drunk with intoxication and acohol. Shika rolled his eyes as he removed his t-shirt which was clinging to his skin and making him feel uncomfortable,small sweat drops covering his skin and his muscles and biceps were glistening with a thin sheen of sweet.

“It’s hot as hell in here..”Shika groaned,the A/C wasn’t working and nor were the fans,they couldn’t open the window because it was storming too bad outside and…that was just that.

“Stop – breathing and we’ll – probably get…ughh…air…”He hiccuped out,hand gripping his crotch as if it was aching and hurting..And it probably was.

“Dude,What the fuck are you doing?”Shika exclaimed,eyebrows raised and face curled into disgust.

Dshawn pulled his cock out of his basketball shorts,it was glistening at the tip with pre-come and it was twitching and slowly started to tug it up and down,panting out, “Like – hah…you’ve never – busted before – hah..in front of someone…”

Shika’s blue eyes became transfixed on Deshawn’s hand that was gripping his unexplainable huge dick and he watched as it slid up and down. Deshawn panted and looked at him,a smirk on his drunk lips, “You like…what you see?”

Shika didn’t respond before a mintue or so,his tongue running absentmindly over his bottom lip then he cleared his throat,his dick slowly getting hard in his boxer shorts, “N-No…”He stuttered,eyes intoxicated by the motion… _up_ and _down_ … _up_ and _down_.

“C’mere.”Deshawn slurred and as if controlled by magic,Shika got up from the sofa and made way towards the love seat and Deshawn spreaded his legs so that Shika could get in between them.

Shika’s mouth was watering for it as Deshawn smirked down at him,”Go ahead…take a tas-taste of it…Oh fuck…”

Deshawn let go of his dick as it stood proudly hard and erected then being under some strange trance,Shika stuck his tongue out and licked the tip before building confidence and taking it into his mouth.

Deshawn moaned,hand groping wildly for the full lock of white hair and when he got a hold of it,he groaned loudly as he was so close to busting a nut in Shika’s warm and wet tunnel.

Shika was jacking his own cock off slowly,trying to make sure that it got attention too,He bobbed his head up and down,slowly then faster as Deshawn began to force his head down to the point that he was practically _gagging_ his throat with his insanely big dick.

Then Deshawn groaned loudly,shooting rocket after rocket of hot jism down Shika’s throat,making him choke and gag,causing saliva and come to bubble at the already filled corners of his mouth,some making it out and going down the corner of his mouth,dripping to the floor.

Deshawn panted heavily,thunder rumbling from outside as Shika slowly but sloppily pulled off his cock with a wet and slurpy pop,a long trail of saliva and jism connected his lips to Deshawn’s wet now limp dick.

“And you – hah - said that you didn’t suck – pant – dick…”Deshawn panted out and Shika looked up at him as he released his load hard onto his stomach and abdomen and onto his hand.

“Even – pant – I said I didn’t suck dick,didn’t mean I – huff – didn’t know how…”Shika panted out and Deshawn smirked at him.

“I still don’t get it.”Deshawn panted,tired and satisfied and Shika smirked up at him,“You’re not suppose – pant – to.”

“Fuck you.”Deshawn taunted playfully.

“You just did,didn’t you?”Shika quipped and Deshawn rolled his eyes,deciding not to respond.He leaned his head back and sighed as Shika resorted to laying his head on the seat of the love seat but stayed on the floor. It was just too hot to beef and aruge.

 


End file.
